I've Got Some Bones to Pick With You
This is a Ninjago Crossover with Wander Over Yonder. Bones is my skeleton o.c (Nuckal and Kruncha are prisoners of hater, including Bones) (they will be like lego form, and more wander over yonder style) Bones: *rolls her eyes* If you guys were such idiots, we wouldnt be in this mess. Nuckal: *points at Kruncha* It's his fault! Kruncha: *growls and swings a punch* Nuckal: Ow! *rubs his face* That really hurt Kruncha: Then shut up Nuckal: No you *tackles Kruncha* (Both smacking and clawing at every other) Hater: *Walking to the cage* what is it Peepers Peepers: We've caught three Prisoners Hater: Why would I care Peepers: Just look at them Hater: *turns to the cage* Wha! uh! hehehehehe *drools* Bones: LET ME OUT OF THE CELL Hater: *snaps out of his daze* I'm so sorry PEEPERS HOW ARE YOU STILL A LOVELY LADY IN THIS CELL! Bones: *thinks of a plan* Oh why thank you, your piece of work yourself. Hater: *blushes* You really mean it. Your not just saying it Bones: Why would I lie about that. *each her hand out* Hater: *kisses her boney fingers* your prettiness *turns to Peepers* let her free Peepers: Sir are you! sure about this? Hater: DONT QUESTION ME Peepers: *opens the cell door* come on lady *blocks Kruncha and Nuckal* Not you Nuckal: *growls grabs Kruncha and pokes to back of the cell* Another Skeleton in love with my Bones Kruncha: Bothers me, wait a minture, your bones. She mine (Kruncha and Nuckal start to claw and smack each other) Bones: *Looks down the hall getting ready to run* *Feeling guilt* So What do they call you Hater: I'm Lord Hater Bones: I'm Bones, *turns to Nuckal and Kruncha* Dont mind them. they're just Idiots Hater: *grabs her hand* Come on let me take you somewhere nice to eat Bones: Thanks, but I *feels hungry* Dont want to over stay my welcome. I really should get going Hater: and Ruin the fun. Come on we have some decent food here Bones: Sure sweety Hater: *blushes by Bones choice of Words* Sure thing (they go to food court on Hater's ship) Bones: *savagly eats the pizza and chicken, and slurps up the soda* *mouth stuffed with food* This so good Hater: go go good to here. So tell me about yourself. Bones: *swallows her food* Well I don't remember my past, I just woke up as a skeleton. But I do remeber parts of my past as a skeleton. I woke up surronded by Villagers, they let me live with them. until bunch of skeletons burn the village down, and killed the people I love *cries* Hater: Oh you poor thing, I'm so sorry *feeling Bone's cheek bone* (five hours later) Hater and Bones sitting under a tree eating a picnic. (kruncha and Nuckal in a bush) Nuckal: So whats the plan Kruncha: Seriouslly, I just told you it Nuckal: I forgot *smiles* Kruncha: *gives off a groan of annoyance* Idiot *smacks Nuckal* Nuckal Ooow! IDIOT! *Smacks Kruncha* Kruncha: Stop! we need to make so their not inlove with each othe. Or me and Bones will never be together Nuckal: She will be with me Kruncha: NO ME! Nuckal and Kruncha: *began to fight with each other again* Kruncha: Stop! We can fight about who gets her Later, but now we need to stop them. Nuckal YA!! No body will love her expect for us! *runs out the bush* CHARGE! Kruncha: *quickly pulls Nuckal back in the bush* YOUR FOOL, SCREAMING CHARGE WILL ALERT THEM. We need help Bones see that this Hater guy is nothing special. Nuckal: she finally realize, she really loves Me Kruncha: US! Nuckal: Right us (they both nuckal kruncha, knock a beehive down on bones and Hater, which splatters honey all over them) Hater: bees!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams really loudly* Bones: Don't worry this Beehive is only filled with honey. They bees left. Hater: aren't you brave my sweetums Bones: *gives off a fake giggle* Hatey Bear: *roars and charges at Hater and Bone) Bones: Bbbear!! *looks down* Were covered in Honey Hater: *jumps in front of Bones* BACK OFF BEAST! *zaping the bear* Bear: *feeling scared, and ends up running off* Bones: *feels something a bit of love* Th th thank you Hater *grabs his hand* Hater: *pulls Bones up* nothing to it Darling *kisses Bones* Kuckal and Kruncha: *face palms* Nuckal: *Tackel Hater* Hater: *punchs Nuckal in the face* Kruncha: *bites Hater's leg* Bones: *watch as the three men savagely attack each other* *tears form in her eyes* Wh-why me! *begins to cry more, running away. *until she was out of slight (All three skeletons men stop) Kruncha: *Hater's fist shoved into his mouth* Nuckal: *getting sat on by Hater* Hater: *getting ready to punch Kruncha, with his other fist* Kruncha: wheres Bones Hater: NICE GOING YOU FOOLS, YOU RUINED MY DATE Nuckal: you think she yours, she ours. acutally mine Kruncha: she MINE! Hater: she MINE, WE WERE ACTUALLY ON THIS DATE. Kruncha: We've been with her longer than you. Hater: you guys never made your move Nuckal: well I've tried, but Kruncha keep getting in my way Kruncha: Well you keep on getting in my way *punching Nuckal in the face* Nuckal: Get off of me Hater: NO! Nuckal: *screams* GET OFF!!! Hater: *gets up and then kicks Nuckal* Nuckal: OUCH! WHY Hater: I got off didn't I Nuckal: where is Kruncha *both hater and Nuckal look to see Kruncha running to the direction of Bones* Hater: Oh no you dont *chases after Kruncha* Nuckal: *trips Hater, and then runs* (five mintures later, they all see Bones crying) Kruncha: wha-OUCH! *Gets kicked by Nuckal* Nuckal: whats wrong *smirks at Kruncha Bones: all of you *bursting into tears* Everytime guy fight around me!, they fight because of me! Hater: I'm not that type of gu-OUCH! *Gets kick by both Nuckal and Kruncha* Seriousally. Bones: SEE *still crying* Hater: *enraged* SERIOUSLY, REALLY! *Screaming at Nuckal and kruncha* YOU PUT THIS POOR GIRL IN TEARS, BECAUSE YOU GUYS CANT STOP FIGHTING OVER EVERYONE MEN WHO LIES EYES ON HER. Bones: *looks up at Hater* you fought over me too. Hater: I WAS DEFENDING MYSELF *Screams* *realizes that he made Bones cry for yelling at her* Bones: *burst into tears and runs off* wahh!! Hater: No wait! *feeling depressed* Please come back The end Category:Stories